The present invention relates to a towing vehicle.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-199618 discloses a towing vehicle for pulling a cart and the like. The towing vehicle includes a vehicle body, a floor board and a coupling device that is provided at the rear end portion of the vehicle body. Operator of the towing vehicle connects a towing object to the coupling device of the towing vehicle, and then drives the towing vehicle to pull the object. After towing the object to a predetermined place, the operator disconnects the object from the coupling device. Thus, the operator needs to walk back and forth between the floor board and the coupling device to connect and disconnect the towing object. He also needs to get on and off the floor board for each connection and disconnection of the towing object.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-222390 discloses an industrial vehicle that facilitates operator's getting on and off the floor board of the vehicle. The industrial vehicle is stepped to have a step at a position lower than the floor board. The step assists the operator in and facilitates getting on and off the floor board.
Generally in a towing vehicle in which the coupling device is provided at the rear end portion of the vehicle body, the towing vehicle operator gets on and off the floor board from and toward the rear of the vehicle body more frequently than from and toward the front of the vehicle body. The present invention, which has been made in light of the above-described problem, is directed to providing a towing vehicle that facilitates operator's getting on and off the floor board from and toward the rear of the vehicle body.